


Tonight's For Us

by queenfanfiction



Series: thosestoriesplus discussion post fills [1]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: F/M, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ends up being drinks at Rachel's, after it's all over, because Rachel always has the best alcohol and Keith's never welcomed blind drunkenness as much as he does tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Emergency Comment Comfort-Fic-A-Thon at DW's ThoseStoriesPlus after Keith's resignation from MSNBC. Original post [here](http://thosestoriesplus.dreamwidth.org/40057.html?thread=1550713#cmt1550713).

It ends up being drinks at Rachel's, after it's all over, because Rachel always has the best alcohol and Keith's never welcomed blind drunkenness as much as he does tonight.

Rachel is the first to speak, her tone neither accusatory nor bitter although it is tinged with regret. "You told me it was coming, but you didn't tell me it would be so soon."

"Yeah, I know." Keith scrubs at his eyes with his hands, but his vision stubbornly refuses to clear. "Didn't expect it to end this quickly myself, but what can you do."

"Indeed." Rachel tosses back the rest of her glass (her fourth tonight, Keith's still nursing his second), then refills her own and Keith's before he can accept. She raises her glass in a toast. "To the future...and no matter what else it may bring, to us."

"To us," Keith echoes. He drains his glass, as does Rachel, and while they're both still reeling from the sudden rush of alcohol Keith takes advantage of his brain's silence to lean forward and kiss Rachel on the mouth.

She's for once willing, with hot and full lips, wet tongue eagerly searching his mouth. She tastes of sharp liquor and lemon, and Keith savors the taste as it warms him from the inside out, washing away the bitterness of leaving from his heart.

"To us," he repeats, and Rachel laughs throatily before kissing him again and again and again.


End file.
